KRNJ
by Strife Airay
Summary: Kratos Sinclair is a Fire Devil Slayer of Fairy Tail while his younger brother Rai is a Lightning Dragon Slayer and an S-Class Mage. While out on an S-Class mission with Natsu, they encountered Jellal Fernandes, an old friend of theirs. Jellal revealed that he had found a strange crystal in a cave, but once all four touched it, they are transported to a new world. Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its me, Strife Airay. So this is my third Fanfic and hope you guys like it. Like the last two, its a crossover. In this Fanfic, I'm introducing two of my own OCs from the Fairy Tail forum I run and am part of. Also for this one I'm gonna do something a little different. Every time I update a new chapter, I'm going to give you guys very interesting facts about either RWBY, Fairy Tail, or both. So with that said and done, enjoy the first chapter~**

**I Don't own RWBY or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Welcome to Remnant._

It was a regular day here in Fairy Tail. Everyone was chatting, eating food, drinking, and everything else. As for Kratos Sinclair, he was staring at the mission board, trying to find a mission for himself. He was Fairy Tail's one and only Fire Devil Slayer. He had the ability to slay demons and absorb their souls, and like a Dragon and God Slayer, can absorb whatever element they control.

As he continued looking, his younger brother, Raitsumaru Sinclair, or Rai, came over to him.

"Having trouble looking for a mission to take?', he asked him. Kratos turned to him, shrugging. "A little. These missions are a bit cliche. There has to be better ones." Rai nodded at this. "There are better ones upstairs. Since I'm an S-Class Mage, we can go on one."

Hearing him, Kratos nodded. He knew that S-Class missions were tough, but he also knew that they pay a lot to complete the mission. Rai then led his brother upstairs.

Kratos considered him lucky. His brother was just like Laxus, a Lightning Dragon Slayer and an S-Class Mage. He was given this opportunity to become S-Class Mage before, but he turned it down.

Once they reached the second floor, they saw Natsu staring at the board, looking at the request. The two approached the Dragon Slayer. "What are you doing here, Natsu?!", Rai asked. Natsu turned to the two, a bit freaked out.

"N-Nothing..." Kratos quirked an eyebrow. "Were you planning to sneak away on an S-Class mission again?" Natsu shook his head, giving a fake smile. "Of course not." Rai and Kratos just stared at him. He frowned. "Yes..."

"Natsu, if you want to go on an S-Class mission, you can come with us. We're both going on one right now." Natsu looked back at them. "Really?" Rai nodded. Natsu smiled big and threw his fists in the air. "Hooray! I'm all fired up now!"

Chuckling, the brother went to the board. They looked at the requests until Rai picked up one, a bit curious. "Destroy the strange red crystal that's been swallowing people up? Reward 30,000,000 Jewel." Kratos and Natsu looked at the request.

"That sounds very strange.", Kratos exclaimed. Without a second thought, Rai led the Slayers downstairs to where Makarov was. He showed him the request. "We'd like to take this one.", he told him.

Makarov nodded. "Alright. Be safe, you three." Nodding, the three Slayers walked out of the guild. Their location was just a small cave outside Magnolia, so this would probably be an easy place to find.

"So its a crystal that swallows people whole?', Natsu asked. Kratos nodded while walking. "That's right. No one knows why this happens, but the person who sent the request wants someone to destroy it."

As they continued walking, they came across a large cave that seemed very dark. The three walked inside, with Kratos in the front since he made a torch that would light up the cave.

Finally, the trio reached the end of the cave, only to find a hooded man holding the red crystal. Rai took a fighting stance. "Hold it there!" The hooded man took off his hood, revealing himself to be Jellal. "Natsu? Rai? Kratos?"

Natsu became surprised, as well and Rai and Kratos as they walked over to him. "Jellal? What are you doing here?" Jellal held up the crystal. "I heard a rumor about this crystal swallowing many people whole, so I came here to destroy it."

"We came here to do the same thing.", Rai told him. As they talked, the crystal in Jellal's hand started to glow. The four mages stared at it. "Weird. Its glowing." Without thinking, Kratos touched the crystal, as if he was drawn to it.

Rai and Natsu then touched it. After which, the crystal grew brighter and strange red vines emerged, wrapping around each of the mages.

"What's going on?!", Jellal asked. Soon, all of them were pulled into the crystal while screaming. The crystal then fell to the ground. The four mages were gone.

Soon, Kratos awoke to see that he was lying on a street. It was night time and he was in a different city. He sat up, a bit confused. "Where am I?" He then saw Rai, Natsu and Jellal passed out next to him. He stood up and started kicking them to wake up.

"Guys! Wake up!" Immediately, Natsu shot up and looked around. "What happened?! Where are we?!" Rai woke up and stood up along with Jellal, both looking confused. "I'm not sure..." He then saw a nearby shop titled _From Dust Till Dawn._

* * *

**And there you have it! Chapter one of the new crossover! Now, like I said, I will be telling you guys about interesting facts about RWBY, Fairy Tail, or both. So for the first one, it will be of both.**

**RWBY x Fairy Tail Fact!**_  
_

**Did you know that Michael Jones, the voice of Sun Wukong from RWBY, is also the voice of Sting Eucliffe from Fairy Tail?**

**Next chapter Red Like Fire is coming soon.**

**See ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter of Team KRNJ!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Chapter: Red Like Fire._

Kratos, Rai, Natsu and Jellal all stared at the building before looking around. "What is this place?", Natsu asked. "I'm not sure.", Jellal answered.

"If there's one the place we're not in, its Earthland.", Kratos said to the others. "So, we're in Edolas?", Rai asked. Kratos shook his head. Before he could say anything else, Jellal saw some guy with orange hair, wearing a bowler hat, a white jacket zipped up, black pants and dress shoes, walking down the street with black suited men walking behind him.

"Hide!", he told the Slayers. He hid behind a wall while Natsu and Kratos hid in a dumpster and Rai just quickly ran into the shop. Seeing this, Kratos shook his head. "Idiot..."

As Rai walked through a Dust aisle, the man and his men walked into the shop, approaching the front counter. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?", he asked the shop owner as one of his men pointed a gun at him.

The shop owner raised his hands in the air, a bit scared. "P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!"

The orange-haired man sssshhhh'ed the old fellow so that he wouldn't be loud enough to draw attention from outside.

"Calm down. We're not here for your money." He then turned to his men. "Grab the Dust."

One of the men placed a large case on the counter, opening it and pulling out a Dust capsule. Two of them walked to Dust container and placed the capsules into the tubes, draining the Dust from them.

"Crystals.", one said. The owner nodded, picking up a red Dust crystal from behind the counter. "Burn. Uncut."

As one of the men went to collect Dust from a Dust container, he heard music playing from a girl wearing black and red clothing and a red hood. She was reading a 'Weapon' comic book.

He drew his red machete and pointed it at the hooded girl. "Alright, kid! Put you're hands where I can see them!"

From one of the aisles, Rai saw what was going on. He was prepared to fight the man, but decided to see what was going to happen.

After getting no response from the girl, the henchman grew angry and approached her. "Hey! I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something?!"

He placed a hand on her shoulder, making her hood fall down and turned to him, revealing that she was wearing red headphones with a rose on each side. The man gestured for her to take them off.

She did so and placed them around her neck. "Yes?"

"I said put your hands in the air now.", the man said.

"Are you...robbing me?", she asked.

"Yes!", he exclaimed.

"Oh..."

As the leader was staring at a red Dust crystal, the same henchman was thrown across the shop. He gestured for another henchman to go check it out. He nodded and ran to the girl, pointing his gun at her. "Freeze!"

Before he could pull the trigger, Rai jumped up from behind the shelf and stood next to her. The two nodded at each other and charged at the henchman, kicking him through the window in unison.

Jellal, as well as Natsu and Kratos, came out of their hiding spots to see what had just happened. The 15-year-old girl pulled out a device that transformed into a large red scythe. She smirked as she drove it into the ground, also turning off the music in her headphones. Rai stood next to her, drawing his signature weapon he uses on missions, Zatch.

The orange-haired man was confused while he and his men stared at the duo. "Okay..." He then looked at the men. "Get them."

Nodding, they ran toward the two. The hooded girl, known as Ruby Rose, leaped up and kicked one of the men in the face, sending him flying. One fired his gun at Rai, who deflected the bullets with his sword and zapped him with his lightning. He smirked. "Serves you right."

A few men charged at Kratos. He smirked as fire emerged from his body.

**"Fire Devil's...Soaring Breath!"**

And just like that, the men were blasted back by a large beam of fire, shot out from Kratos' mouth.

Natsu scoffed at the Devil Slayer's attack. "Show off..." Just then, one man started swinging his machete. Natsu easily dodged the swings, throwing a Fire Dragon's Iron fist at the man, knocking him to the ground.

Jellal fired a beam of light at the last men, sending him flying and landing in front of their boss, or Roman Torchwick.

"You were worth every cent. Truly you were.", he told the unconscious man. "Well, Red, Blue (Jellal), Green (Rai), Lizard (Natsu), and Devil (Kratos), I think we can all say its been an eventful evening." He took his cigar out of his mouth and dropped it on the ground, crushing it with his cane. "And as much as I'd love to stick around..." He pointed his cane at Ruby and a red scope popped up from the bottom. "I'm afraid this...is where we part ways."

He fired a large fire ball from the cane, but Ruby and the others quickly dodged it, watching it explode behind them.

Natsu was the first to noticed that Roman was gone. He turned to see him climbing up a ladder to the roof of a building. "He's up there!"

The shop owner walked out to see what happened. "You okay if we go after him?", Ruby asked. The owner nodded. "Uh huh."

The four mages and Ruby ran to the building, jumping onto the roof and looking at Roman. "Hey!"

Roman scoffed. "Persistent..." Just then, a large airship, known as a Bullhead, arrived in front of him and the group. He climbed on and turned back to the five. "End of the line, you brats!" He threw the red Dust crystal he had earlier in front of Ruby, firing another fire ball at the crystal in an attempted to blow them up. As expected, the Dust blew up. "Whoa-ho-ho-ho!"

Roman had thought he had killed them, but growled in frustration when he saw that the group was saved by a blond-haired woman wearing glasses, a purple cape that appears to be ripped at the bottom, and is holding a riding crop in her hand. She had created a purple shield to protect them.

She shot purple beams of light at the Bullhead, causing Roman to drop his can and almost lose his balance. He quickly made his way to the cockpit.

"We got a Huntress!", he exclaimed to a woman with black hair, wearing a red dress with yellow accents and glass slippers.

She stood up and walked to the back. Roman took the pilot's seat to control the airship.

The Huntress shot a purple orb into the sky, creating what appeared to be a storm cloud. Ice shards shot out of it at the Bullhead, one almost impaling Roman in the head.

The black-haired woman appeared at the opened hatch. Her face was covered in the shadow so that no one could see her face. He conjured up fire and fired it at the Huntress, or Glynda Goodwitch. Luckily, Natsu stepped in front of her, swallowing the fire. Glynda stood in shock.

**"Lightning Dragon's...Roar!"**, Rai shouted, firing a beam of lightning from his mouth, straight at the Bullhead. Roman was able to turn the ship sideways to evade the attack. The hatch closed and flew away.

Ruby turned to Glynda. "You're a Huntress." Glynda looked at her. Ruby became excited. "Can I have your autograph?"

* * *

Unfortunately, Ruby, Kratos, Natsu, Rai and Jellal were all taken to an interrogation room and are now sitting together at a table. Glynda was holding a scroll in her hand as she walked around them. "I hope you five realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You put yourselves and others in great danger."

"They started it!", Ruby exclaimed.

"If it were up to me, you would all be sent home...with a pat on the back...", she said.

Both Ruby and Rai smiled big at this.

But Glynda turned back to them, raising her riding crop up with an angry expression. "And a slap on the wrist!" She slapped the riding crop on the table, frightening Ruby and, surprisingly, Natsu.

"But...", Glynda said. "There is someone here who would like to meet you."

All five were surprised to hear this. A white-haired man appeared before the group, holding a tray of cookies and a cup of coffee.

"Ruby Rose..." He stared at her, mainly her eyes. "You...have silver eyes..."

Ruby was now confused. "Um..."

"So! Where did you learn to do this?", he asked, showing her a footage of her fighting Roman's men.

"S-Signal Academy...", she answered.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?", he questioned.

"Well, one teacher in particular.", Ruby told him.

"I see..." He placed the tray of cookies down in front of the group. Ruby picked up a cookie and ate it before beginning to eat the others. Natsu joined in in eating the cookies. This made Kratos, Rai and Jellal facepalm.

"Its just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before.", the white-haired man, or Ozpin, told her. "A dusty, old crow."

Ruby nodded, still munching on cookies. "Mmm! Thash muh unkul!"

Ozpin looked disgusted at how she was talking. Ruby quickly swallowed her food and wiped her mouth. "Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal!"

Ozpin smilied, taking a sip of his coffee. "I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like-"

She started doing different poses, which made Natsu laugh.

"So I've noticed.", Ozpin replied, setting his cup down on the table before sitting in front of them.

"And what an adorable girl such as yourself doing as a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well...", Ruby said. "I want to be a Huntress."

Ozpin placed his hands together. "You want to slay monsters?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah! I only have two more years of training at Signal an then I'm going to apply at Beacon! You see, my sister is starting there this year, she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress because I want to help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really-gosh! You know!"

Glynda frowned at how Ruby was just so energetic, Kratos and Jellal were both surprised, and Rai, Natsu, and Ozpin smiled at her.

"Do you know who I am?", Ozpin asked her.

"You're Professor Ozpin.", she answered. "You're the headmaster of Beacon."

Ozpin chuckled a bit. "Hello."

"Its nice to meet you.", she told him.

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

Ozpin turned to Glynda, who just huffed. He turned his gaze toward Ruby. "Well okay."

Ruby smiled. "Now.", Ozpin said. "I would like to talk to these gentlemen for a bit."

Glynda gestured for Ruby to step outside. She nodded, standing up and walking out of the room.

Glynda played a footage of the mages using their magic. "Where did the four of you learn to do this?"

Kratos cleared his throat before speaking. "My brother and I learned from old books we read."

"I learned from my father Igneel.", Natsu told him Ozpin quirked an eyebrow. "Igneel? I've never heard of a Huntsman named Igneel before."

Natsu sat up straight in his chair. ""Let me explain..."

* * *

After a while of talking about Igneel, the guild Fairy Tail and how they came to Remnant from Earthland, Ozpin and Glynda were both in shock. "So, you gentleman were brought here from another world?", she asked.

Jellal nodded. "That's right, Ma'am."

Ozpin sighed, adjusting his glasses. "That explains a lot. Would you four be interested in coming to my school until we can figure out how to send you home?"

After much thought, even though it was only one minute, the group nodded. "We will, sir.", Rai said.

* * *

On board an airship, Rai, Kratos, and Natsu were laying on the floor, all suffering from their motion sicknesses. Jellal shuddered as he stared at them. "Good thing I'm not a Dragon Slayer..."

He then turned to see Ruby being hugged by her blond-haired older sister Yang. "I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop...", Ruby groaned.

Yang let her go, jumping a bit for joy. "But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really, Sis. It was nothing.", she told her.

"What do you mean?", Yang asked. "It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is gonna think you're the bee's knees!"

Ruby then grew upset. "I don't want to be the "bee's knees"! I don't want to be any knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!"

Jellal approached the girls. "It seems only one of you is excited to go to Beacon."

Yang turned to see the blue-haired mage, blushing a bit. "Well hello there, handsome. Who might you be?"

Jellal chuckled. "I'm Jellal Fernandes. You must be Yang, Ruby's sister."

"I met Jellal and his friends a while ago.", Ruby told her older sister.

Yang smiled. "That's cool. And friends?"

Jellal pointed to his Slayer friends on the ground. "I recommend talking to them after the airship lands."

Both sisters nodded. Soon, a projection of Glynda Goodwitch appeared before the students. "Hello and welcome to Beacon."

"Who's that?", Yang asked. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." And just like that, the projection disappeared.

Jellal smiled. "It seems we're going to learn a lot of great things at this school."

Yang nodded.

Suddenly, they heard a groaning sound behind them. It was a blond-haired teenage boy who, like Rai, Kratos and Natsu, was experiencing motion sickness. He passed by the trio who just stared at him.

"Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!", Ruby shouted.

Yang freaked out and tried to shake it off. "Grossgrossgrossgrossgrossgross!"

"Get away from us!", Jellal and Ruby shouted, backing away from the blondie.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**RWBY Fact!**

**Did you know that each member of Team CFVY (Coffee) were each named after desserts?**

**See you guys next time!**


	3. Author Note

Just to let you guys know that its going to be a while before I post the next chapter of KRNJ. Half the scene on my computer is broken and will be taken to my stepdad's friend's to be repaired. Don't worry, I'll be back soon to post the next chapter.

**RWBY x Fairy Tail Fact!**

**In Fairy Tail and RWBY, Weiss shares only a few similarities with Sting's adopted father.**

**1\. Her name is Weiss (Of course) while Sting's father was named Weisslogia.**

**2\. Weiss wears white clothing while Weisslogia was a dragon that was completely white.**

**3\. Both their names mean White in German.**

**See you guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for being gone for long! I'm getting a new laptop in the mail and will be able to write more chapters again! Enjoy this now chapter! :D**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Beacon Academy_

The airship soon arrived at the the landing dock of the academy. The blonde hair man in armor, along with Natsu, Kratos, and Rai, ran to a couple of nearby trash cans and started vomiting. In the meantime, Ruby, Yang and Jellal stepped off the airship and took sight of the school, becoming amazed at how huge it was.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this.", Yang stated as she crossed her arms and smiled. "You've got that right.", Jellal agreed with her. Suddenly, as a student walked by, Ruby's eyes shined with excitement and started fangirling, causing Yang and Jellal to both stare at her in confusion.

"Sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff!" She then clung onto her sister's arm and spotted another student, who walked by while holding a sword. "And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby attempted to go after her, but Yang grabbed her by her hood and pulled her back. "Ow, ow!"

"Easy there, little sister.", Yang told her. "They're just weapons." Ruby looked at her while standing next to Jellal. "Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! They're so cool!"

Yang kept smiling. "Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon?Aren't you happy with it?" That was when Ruby took out Crescent Rose and had it shift to its scythe mode, nearly hitting Jellal. Luckily, he managed to dodge the blade with ease. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose. I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..."

Yang kept her smile as she grabbed Ruby's hood and pulled it over her head. "Ruby, come on. Why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Jellal nodded in agreement to what Yang just said as he crossed his arms. "That seems like a great idea. Always good to make friends." Ruby then pulled down her hood. "Well, why would I need friends when I have you guys?" Suddenly, a few people appeared behind Yang. "Well, actually my friends are here now! Gotta go catch up! Okay! See ya! Bye!" She then sped away passed the two, causing Ruby to spin around and become dizzy.

"Wait! Where are you going?!", Ruby exclaimed. "Aren't we supposed to go to our dorms?! Where are our dorms?! Do we have dorms?!" As she started falling, Jellal attempted to catch her, but ended up missing. Ruby fell onto a cart full of white suitcases and a girl with white hair that was tied in a ponytail and wearing a white dress with white boots stared down at her. "What are you doing?!"

Ruby sat up and started up at the girl with Jellal staring at her too. "Sorry..." The white-haired girl looked at her angrily and pointed at her. "Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've cause?!" Jellal looked down at the suitcases and rose an eyebrow before looking at her again. "They're just suitcases." The girl then looked at him and was even more angry. "Just suitcases?! Give me that!" She quickly snatched one of the suitcases from Ruby, who had picked it up a second ago. She then opened it to reveal jars or Dust in different colors. "This is Dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry!" That was when Ruby became confused. "Uhhh..."

"What are you, brain dead?", the girl asked, picking up a jar with Red Dust. "Dust! Fire! Water! Lightning! Energy!" While saying this, she had shaken the jar and made some of it spray out and into Ruby's face. It looked as though she was about to sneeze. "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" That's when it happened. And Jellal saw it. He quickly ducked down and Ruby let out a loud sneeze, causing the Dust in the air around them to explode into the other girl. The jar that was in the girl's hand ended up flying in the air and landed next to a black-haired girl with a bow who was reading a book.

She picked up the jar while reading her book before looking at it and turning to look at the commotion between the three other people. "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Jellal quickly stood up and turned to the shouting girl. "Calm down. It was an accident. Ruby didn't mean to." The girl looked at him again with an angry expression. "This doesn't concern you!" Ruby started poking her index fingers together while looking very sad. "I'm really, really sorry."

The white-haired girl then scoffed. "You complete dolt! What are you even doing here?! Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Ruby then looked upset. "Well, I..." She then looked at Jellal. "And what about you? Aren't you a little old to be attending as well?" Jellal just seemed to ignore her at that moment. "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know." She then crossed her arms. "We're here to fight monsters. So, watch where you're going!"

Ruby was now even more upset. "Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!" Soon, the black-haired girl came walking over to the trio. "It's heiress, actually." She was still holding the same Dust jar in her hand. "Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Jellal became surprised when he heard this from the girl, whose name was Blake. Weiss looked impressed and smiled. "Finally, some recognition."

Blake then looked straight at Weiss with a calm and blunt look. "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Weiss then became angry and both Jellal and Ruby were trying their best not to laugh. "What-How dare-The nerve of-!" She then snatched the jar out of her hand before marching away angrily while some men came by and picked up her luggage. "I promise I'll make this up to you!", Ruby shouted to her. She then sighed. "I guess we're not the only ones having a rough first day." Jellal patted her shoulder with his hand. "It'll get better."

Ruby smiled at him before turning around. "So what's-" By then it was too late. Blake had started walking away from the two, causing Ruby to fall on her knees and lay down on the ground. "Welcome to Beacon..." Soon, the same blonde guy from the airship approached her and offered her his hand. "Hey. I'm Jaune." She took his hand and stood up from the ground. "Ruby.", she replied, suddenly snickering. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kratos, Rai, and Natsu had found themselves in the school's library, having walked around the academy after finishing emptying their stomachs. "This place is huge!", Natsu exclaimed, which earned him a loud 'Ssshhhh" The three started looking around before deciding to split up and find books for themselves. Kratos walked over to a shelf that had books on the world of Remnant and picked one up. Reading it, he found the information in it quite helpful. "Interesting..."

While he was reading, Blake had walked over and accidentally bumped his shoulder while reaching for a book. "Sorry.", he said to her. "It's okay.", Blake replied. Blake was trying to grab said book, but couldn't reach, so Kratos grabbed it for her. "Thanks." Kratos nodded with a smile. "You're welcome." She then started walking away as he turned around to read his book again. "Wonder who she is..." He was then interrupted by Rai shouting at Natsu. "Natsu! Don't burn that book!" Chuckling, Kratos put the book away and walked over to the two Dragon Slayers.

* * *

**And there you have it! Hope you liked it :3**

**RWBY Fact! *shoots off fireworks***

**The character Junior, who first appeared in the Yellow Trailer, was originally going to be voiced by Gavin Free. Monty himself said that Gavin was going to voice him, but changed his mind and told Gavin that he would be needed for an important role. That role ended up being Scarlet David.**

**See you guys next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: Rai and Kratos

**As requested by BlackDragonShinigami, I am going to post to you guys details about Kratos and Rai Sinclair.**

* * *

Name: Raitsumaru Sinclair

Nickname, or Title: Rai, The Emerald Knight

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Appearance: Raitsumaru has long, spiky brown hair, green eyes that can turn yellow when using his magic for combat and/or healing others, light skin like Natsu's, and he is slightly muscular. He wears a white sleeveless shirt that's tucked in, an unbuttoned, long green vest that's longer on the back and short in the front with yellow flames at the bottom and a gold Fairy Tail guild mark on the back, black pants, yellow gauntlets with brown gloves that have white flames on them, and brown boots. He also wears a black headband with a gold plate on his head and a silver necklace with a blue diamond in the middle and a red scarf.

Extras: He has a lion tattoo on his right shoulder and a short scar slashed on his left cheek.

Personality: He is very calm and collected most of the time when around others. He gets easily angered at most points when either someone mentions his father or when he sees his friends get hurt. He has always had a great fear of spiders, whenever he sees any kind of spiders, he quickly runs away screaming. Rai is also extremely germophobic, for he tends to carry around wipes around with him at all times. He has an affinity for wolves and lions since he considers them to be both cute, bold, and very cool, since he has two of each as pets. Being a Dragon Slayer, Rai suffers from motion sickness.

History/Bio: Rai was born in a small village in Fiore. His father was a mage in the guild Sabertooth, so he was gone most of the time, and his mother was a florist. When he was eight, his village was attack by a blue dragon that flew in out of nowhere. Rai attempted to fight the dragon but was severely wounded and was given a scar on his cheek in the process. His mother was killed and because he was unable to protect his family and village, his father left to stay with his guild. By the time he was twelve, Rai had a Dragon Slayer Lacrima casted onto him by his now deceased uncle and decided to use his skills to help others in need of help. When he turned thirteen, he joined Fairy Tail. After four years of joining Fairy Tail, Rai earned the title of "The Emerald Knight" after demonstrating his magic by being able to manipulate green lightning with his sword.

Magic: Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic: He has the ability to manipulate lightning and even turn lightning green instead of yellow. He can even eat lightning.

Healing Magic: Rai can use healing magic to heal himself or others when he needs to.

Weapon(s)/ Equipment: Zatch - A silver stainless sword with a golden handle that has been part of Rai's family for many generations. The sword is rumored to have been created by Zeref.

Strengths: Aerial attacks and stealth.

Weakness/ Fears: Spiders

Likes: Helping others, apple pie, wolves, lions, libraries.

Dislikes: Spiders, germs, people who annoy him, watching his friends get hurt, his father.

Guild mark: Right side of chest, black.

Magic circle info: Green with a lightning bolt shape symbol in the middle.

Reason to join Fairy Tail: He wants to help others who are suffering and make Fiore an even safer place than it is now.

Other: Is best friends with Freed Justine.

* * *

Name: Kratos Sinclair

Nickname, or Title: The Firebolt

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Appearance: Kratos has short black hair with yellow bangs, blue eyes, slightly muscular, and has light skin. He wears a long sleeved, dark red shirt with a black falcon on the front of it, black pants, a hooded cape that's black on the front and red on the back, gold wrist guards with a Fairy Tail mark forged in each and red laced boots.

Extras: He wears round silver earrings and a blue metal ring on his right middle finger. Wears a black headband with red and yellow flames on it.

Personality: Even though he is a Devil Slayer, Kratos is very kind to his guild mates and never wants to fight with them. When ever someone hurts his friends, he gets really angry at them and shouts at them. He is warmhearted and caring to his brother and nephew, but shows a lot of hatred towards his father ever since he abandoned them. Kratos can act like a gentleman towards women almost all the time. He even suffers from motion sickness.

History/Bio: When Kratos was 11, he lost his mother to a blue dragon that destroyed his village and his father, Erik Sinclair, abandoned him and his brother. After that, he casted a Lacrima on himself to make himself into a Fire Devil Slayer and set out to find his father. Soon after when he turned 19, he mastered his Fire Devil Slayer magic and decided that he wants to use it to help out people who are being hurt by other Mages. That's when he chose to join a guild to help others in need. He eventually finds his way to Fairy Tail and was unexpectedly reunited with his brother, Rai.

Magic: Fire Devil Slayer Magic, Fire Drive.

Weapon(s)/ Equipment: N/A

Strengths: Hand to Hand combat and stealth.

Weakness/ Fears: Remembering his mother's death, having to fight water mages, flying, and the darkness.

Likes: Helping people, his friends, Fairy Tail, fire, exercising, girls.

Dislikes: Water, dark mages, his old man, people who are causing harm to others.

Guild mark: Red, on left abdomen.

Magic circle info: Dark red.

Reason to join Fairy Tail: The same reason as his brother, to help people.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! New chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Meeting New Friends_

Sometime after walking around the school, and getting lost, Ruby, Jaune, and Jellal walked into the school's amphitheater and saw that nearly every student that are attending were there. Nearby, Yang spotted the trio and waved at them. "Ruby! Jellal! Over here! I saved you both spots!"

Jellal walked over to her as Ruby turned to Jaune. "Hey, I gotta go. I'll see you after the ceremony!" She then ran to Yang as Jaune tried to stop her. "Hey wait!" He then sighed. "Great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" As he walked away, a girl with red hair that was in a ponytail wearing gold Greek-styled armor was watching him walk away.

Ruby and Jellal were now standing next to Yang. Suddenly, Natsu appeared out of nowhere and pulled Yang into a hug while Kratos and Rai stood near them. "Hey guys! We found you!" Yang laughed as she pushed him off her.

"Hello there. I remember see you guys on the airship. I'm Yang, Ruby's sister.", she said as she extended her hand.

Natsu smiled as he shook her hand. "What's up? I'm Natsu. The cool one of the group." Rai then shoved him to the side. "Ignore him. He just likes to show off. I'm Raitsumaru, but everyone calls me Rai." Kratos waved at Yang. "Kratos. His brother."

Yang kept her smile and nodded to the trio before turning to her little sister. "How's your first day going, little sister?"Ruby then turned to her with an angry look on her face and her arms crossed. "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?"

"Yikes. meltdown already?", Yang asked. "No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school. And there was some fire...and I think some ice..." Hearing this, Natsu started laughing. "You exploded? That's awesome! I should of been there!" Yang then smiled at her. "Are you being sarcastic?" Ruby then scoffed, but little did she know that a certain white-haired girl was standing right behind her.

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage. And then she yelled at me. And then I sneezed, and then I exploded! And then she yelled again. And I felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" The more she talked about the event that happened in front of the school, the more Weiss became angry. "You!" Ruby screamed and jumped into Natsu's arms.

"Oh god, it's happening again!" Natsu was now laughing while holding her in his arms. "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!", Weiss said angrily.

Yang was now surprised at what she just said. "Oh my god, you really exploded..." With Natsu setting her down on her feet, Ruby turned to Weiss with a scared look. "It was an accident!" Weiss suddenly held up a Dust pamphlet in front of her. "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product." But the more she talked about Dust, the more high pitched her voice got, though it only sounded like that in Ruby's head.

"Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field." Even Natsu was confused as to what she was saying. _This girl is hard to understand. Reminds me so much like Lucy and Erza combined._

Ruby stared at the pamphlet before looking up at Weiss. "Uhhh..."

"You really want to start making things up to me?", Weiss asked. "Absolutely.", Ruby replied, though she sounded scared. Weiss then gave her the pamphlet. "Read this and don't ever speak to me again." Yang soon interrupted them as she scratched the back of her hair. "Look, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay?"

Ruby ended up smiling at the idea and turned back to Weiss. "Yeah! Great idea, Sis!" She then extended her hand. "Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Want to hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies."

"Yeah!", Weiss mocked, holding up her hands in gestures. "And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and...scraggly over there!" She then pointed her thumb at Jaune, who was in the background and was confused. "Hmm?"

Ruby smiled big. "Oh wow! Really?" Weiss then looked angry. "No."

Natsu then leaned over to Yang. "Looks like someone's had a big bowl of grumpy this morning..." Yang laughed after hearing him. Unfortunately, Weiss heard that too. "I heard that!" Natsu and Yang were now laughing out loud, but soon, Ozpin came up stage to give a speech.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose. Direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As he walked off stage, Glynda stepped up to the mic. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation will begin. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Yang looked at the others while placing her hands on her waist. "He seemed kind of...off. It's almost like he wasn't even there." Jaune soon approached the group and smiled before pointing his thumb at himself. "I'm a natural blond, you know."

* * *

**Later that night**

Every had gathered in the ballroom like they were told to. Some had already gone to bed while others were still asleep. Ruby was laying on her sleeping bag while writing something in her journal.

Yang laid down right next to her. "It's like a big slumber party!"

"I don't thing Dad would approve of all the boy though.", Ruby replied while still writing. Yang winked. "I know I do."

Some of the guys there were shirtless, but Jaune, who was humming and walking by, was wearing a blue onesie with rabbit ears on the feet.

Nearby, Kratos and Jellal had fallen asleep in their sleeping bags while Natsu and Rai were just horsing around like the idiots they were. "Hahahaha!", Natsu laughed as he pinned Rai to the floor. "Okay, you got me, man!" Laughing, Natsu let him go before walking over to where the sisters were and saw what Ruby was doing. "What'cha doing there?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal.", Ruby said to him. "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

Yang smiled at this. "Aww, that's so cuuute!" Suddenly, Ruby threw her pillow at Yang and it hit her in the face. "Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune? He's...nice. There you go! Plus one friend! That's 100% increase!", Yang told her.

Ruby eventually laid down on her back. "I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero." Natsu then sat down next to her. "What am I? An acorn? I'm your friend and so are my friends."

Yang nodded in agreement. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me. You got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet."

As Ruby thought about this, she heard the striking sound of a match and sat up to see Blake sitting in a corner and reading a book. She had lit herself a candle so that she could do some reading. "That girl..."

"You know her?", Yang asked.

"Not really.", Ruby replied. "She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

Yang then smirked and stood up, grabbing Ruby and making her stand up as well. "Well, now's your chance!" She started dragging her.

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

Natsu soon started laughing as he stood up with them and followed after them. "Wait for me!"

Blake soon looked up from her book and took sight of the trio walking towards her. "Hellooooo!", Yang cheered. Ruby managed to free herself from her sister's grip. "I believe you two may know each other."

"Aren't you the girl that exploded?", Blake questioned to Ruby. "Uh yeah." She then extended her hand to her. "My name's Ruby." Blake just stared back at her book. "But, you can just call me Crater..." Scratching the back of her head, she sighed. "Actually, you can just call me Ruby..."

Natsu then leaned over to her, trying not to laugh. "Crater?"

"That's half the nickname Jaune gave me..."

Blake continued reading her book. "Okay."

"What are you doing?", Yang whispered to her. "I don't know, help me!", Ruby whispered back.

Yang turned her attention towards Blake while smiling. "So...What's your name?" Blake ended up sighing and looked at her. "Blake." Yang kept her smile and pointed her thumb at herself. "Well, Blake, I'm Yang. Ruby's older sister." Natsu waved his hand at her. "And I'm Natsu. Their new friend."

"I like your bow!", Yang randomly said to her. "Thanks.", Blake replied, though she said it quietly. "It goes great with your...pajamas." Blake only looked back at her book. "Right."

Ruby and Yang chuckled nervously, until Natsu started speaking. "What book are you reading there?" Blake stared up at him. "My book." He nodded. "Yeah."

"Well...It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body.", she explained to him. Natsu then smiled at her. "Books are awesome. I remember when my father used to read them to me." Blake was now listening to him. "Though, he wasn't my real father, but he was like one to me. And my friend, Lucy, loves writing books. She had been writing some book for a long time and wishes to get it published one day.", Natsu kept saying, chuckling a bit.

"Though sometimes, I would actually burn her books, either by accident or on purpose., he laughed. "And I would end up either scolded or punched by her."

Blake ended up smiling at him. "That's a nice story. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Natsu smiled even more when she said the words 'fairy tale' and stared at his guild mark that was on his right shoulder. "Fairy Tail..."

Ruby smiled at her. "Well, that's why we're here. To make it better." Yang became excited all of a sudden and pulled Ruby into a hug, lifting her up in the air. "Ohh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Ruby freaked out and started fighting with her, creating a small cloud that engulfed them. "Cut it out!"

Blake stared at it while Natsu stood next to her and laughed. "Well, Ruby, Yang...It's been a pleasure to-"

Suddenly, Weiss came marching towards them while they were still fighting. "What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?!"

"Oh, not you again!", Yang and Weiss shouted in unison when they saw each other. Ruby quickly shhh'd them. "Guys! She's right! People are trying to sleep."

Blake eventually got upset and set her book down before grabbing the candle that was next to her.

"Oh, now you're on my side!", Weiss said while angry. "I was always on your side!"

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister?!", Yang asked angrily. "She's only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!", Weiss replied.

Before Blake could blow out the candles, Natsu caught sight of the flames and nearly drooled. "Fire!" Jumping towards it, he bit the candles and it became dark in the room.

"Did that guy seriously eat that candle?!", Weiss exclaimed in the dark.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**RWBY Fact!**

**Each member of Team JNPR are based on figures that have taken the appearance of the opposite gender.**

**Jaune Arc - Joan of Arc**

**Nora Valkyrie - Norse God of Thunder Thor**

**Pyrrha Nikos - Greek Goddess Nike**

**Lie Ren - Hua Mulan**

**See you guys next time!**


	7. Chapter 6

**New chapter finally here! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was now morning and students began to wake up and get ready for the initiation. Natsu was still asleep in his sleeping bag. Kratos, who had woken up very early, knelt down next to him and started shaking him. "Natsu. Wake up. We need to go meet up with the others."

Natsu grumbled in his sleep and covered his head with his pillow. "Go away..." Sighing, Kratos cracked his knuckles. "Very well." He quickly zipped up Natsu's sleeping bag and started dragging him out of the room. "Hey! Let me out of here, you bastard!"

Nearby, an orange-haired girl, who goes by Nora, saw what was happening and laughed before running to her sleeping friend. She looked down at him and smiled when she saw him wake up. "Wake up, lazy butt!"

Her friend, whose name is Ren, groaned as he sat up. Nora was zooming around while cheering. "It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" Ren sighed before standing up and walking with the cheery Nora out of the ballroom.

Sometime after these two were prepared for the initiation and left, Yang and Ruby were in the locker room preparing themselves for what was to come. "So, you seem awfully chipper this morning.", Yang said to her little sister.

Ruby chuckled a bit and smiled. "Yup. No more awkward small talk or getting-to-know-you kind of stuff." She then grabbed Crescent Rose in its default form out of her locker and hugged it. "Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Yang smiled at her sister while her arms were crossed. "Well, remember, Ruby. You're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together."

Ruby ended up grumbling in frustration as she put Crescent Rose back in her locker. "You sound like Dad! Okay, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up." She then crossed her arms. "I drink milk!"

Soon, Jellal appeared before the two and stood there right next to Yang. "Morning, you two. I see you're both ready for initiation."

Yang chuckled and turned to Jellal. "Yup. Except for Ruby." Jellal looked at Ruby. "Is that so?" Ruby turned around annoyed. "Of course I'm prepared! I just don't know why I have to meet people while fighting."

"But what about when we form teams?", Yang asked her, with Jellal nodding in agreement. "I don't know...", Ruby began to say, now slightly embarrassed. "I'll just be on your team or something..." At that given answer, Yang started playing with her long, golden hair. "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?"

Ruby immediately marched over to her older sister while looking upset. "My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Yang quickly held up her hands innocently. "What?! No! Of course i do, it's just..." Jellal soon walked up to the sisters to sort out the situation. "I think what Yang is trying to say is that you two being on separate teams will help you getting to know other people better."

Ynag quickly nodded in agreement to what he just said. "Yeah! Maybe it will help you break out of your shell! Ruby suddenly freaked out after hearing her, Jellal nearly jumping back. "What the?! I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely-"

Her sentence was sort of finished by Jaune, who was looking at a piece of paper in his hands while passing by the trio. "Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday. I would've remembered having to count that high." He then passed by Pyrrha and Weiss at their lockers. "Ugh, why does this have to happen today?"

* * *

In the cafeteria of the school, Natsu and Rai were munching down a whole lot of food that they had gotten while students looked at them in shock, wondering how they were able to eat so much. Kratos was sitting across them while drinking some coffee and watching them.

"Are you guys seriously starting off your morning doing this?" Rai finished eating a chicken leg and tossed the bone aside. "Of course!" Natsu finished eating what was in his mouth. "We need a lot of energy if we're going to be fighting monsters!"

Kratos ended up sighing and picking up his book on Emerald Forest, the location of the initiation. "From what I've read about, there are creatures in this world know as the Grimm. They appear to look like the animals from our world, but are much darker and lack a heart and soul." The two Dragon Slayers stopped eating and looked at Kratos. "Grimm?", Rai asked with his brother nodding. "According to this book, the Emerald Forest where we will be in for the initiation is crawling with these creatures."

"Well, I think we can take them on!", Natsu cheered as he slammed his hands straight onto the table. "We're members of Fairy Tail! If we can take out dark guilds on our own, then we can definitely take down dark creatures!" Suddenly, the table underneath his hands snapped in half and fell straight to the ground, causing the trio to sweatdrop and students around them to stare.

"Just be glad that wasn't in front of Erza...", Kratos said. Rai and Natsu nodded.

Suddenly, a voice on the intercom was heard loud and clear. "Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." The three slayers soon stood up and started walking to the front doors of the cafeteria. "Come on. We should go find Jellal and the others."

* * *

Soon, everyone was at Beacon Cliff standing on silver platforms with the Beacon Academy symbol on them. Professor Ozpin and Glynda were standing in front of them. "For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.", Ozpin said to them all.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams.", Glynda stated. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today." Ruby looked very scared. "What?"

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon.", Ozpin started saying. "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ruby became even more scared at that moment. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years." Ruby's eyes widen as she became extremely shocked. "What?!"

Nora then looked at Ren with a big smile and placed her hand on his shoulder. "See?! I told you!

"Partners?", Natsu asked, looking at the people next to him. "I wonder who's going to be my partner. Hopefully not Kratos..." Kratos then looked at him, obviously not hearing what he said. "What?" Natsu jolted and quickly shook his head while scared. "Nothing!" He was now chuckling nervously.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path...or you will die.", Ozpin said.

Jaune started to chuckle nervously as well before gulping.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. Well will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately.", he finally ended. "Are there any questions?"

Jaune slowly raised his hand to ask a question. "Yeah, um, sir-" Ozpin then interrupted. Typical of any teacher to do. "Good. Now, take your positions." Everyone started taking positions for they were about to be launched in the air by the platforms they were standing on. Jaune, however, didn't do the same and kept his hand raised. "Uh, sir? I've got, um...a question."

First to be launched was Weiss, then second was Jellal.

"So, this landing strategy thing. W-What is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?", he asked him. Ozpin simply looked at him. "No. You will be falling."

Russel Thrush was then launched, sand soon after, so was Rai. "HERE WE GOOO!"

Jaune scratched the side of his head. "Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes to us?" Nora was then launched into the air. "Woohoo!"

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy.", Ozpin answered him. After Ren, Cardin Winchester was launched into the air. "Uh huh...Yeah." Yang looked at her sister and winked before putting on aviator sunglasses and being launched, followed by Ruby. Natsu and Kratos then fist bumped each other. "Meet you on the other side.", Natsu told him before being launched. Kratos soon followed after him.

"So, um, what exactly is a landing strate-" Before he could finished, Jaune was thrown into the air by the platform and began flying in the air with the others while screaming. Ozpin watched them go as he sipped some of his coffee and smiled.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter.**

**Fact about this fanfic!**

**I was originally going to use Gray instead of Jellal, so instead of KRNJ, it would been spelled KRNG. But instead, I realized that Gray is always used in most of the Fairy Tail x RWBY fanfics I've read before and wanted to use someone that was rarely used. So, Jellal ended up being the second choice.**

**Before I go, I would like to say that I am a part of a RWBY forum here on the website and if you guys want to chat or even RP with me, then come on over and I assure you that we'll be awesome friends. The forum is called RWBY: The roleplay by the assassin of hope.**

**See you guys next time!**


	8. Pairings

I forgot to include this in my latest chapter. I'm planning to pair each member of Team KRNJ with some of the characters of RWBY. Who should I pair?

Kratos paired with who and why?

Rai paired with who and why?

Natsu paired with who and why?

Jellal with who and why?

If you have a suggestion, be sure to leave a review and I will post on who will be paired for the story.


	9. Special Chapter: Monty Oum Day

**This is a special chapter of KRNJ. Featuring JellalXYang**

* * *

It was bright an early at Beacon Academy, students roaming around the courtyard either chatting or just sitting around.

Elsewhere, a certain yellow-haired girl was standing in front of a large tombstone on Beacon Cliff. Engraved on it: _We are never fighting alone. Get up, get going. I'll meet you there._

As she stared down at it, Jellal appeared behind her and was confused as to why she was there. "Yang?" Yang heard his voice and turned around to see him. "Hey dude." She turned back to look at the tombstone again. "What are you doing up here?"

Yang sighed. "This is my grandfather's tombstone. He was regarded as the greatest Huntsman who ever lived. Everyone respected him." Jellal slowly nodded to her. "I see. And I would presume that he was very kind to you?" Yang nodded. "Yeah. I was sad when I heard that he passed away. Everyone was, including Ruby."

As she sat down in front of the grave, Jellal sat down next to her. "I remember when I was a kid, he would always tell me stories about how he got to travel to all the kingdoms of Remnant, meeting new people, and taking on many missions that many others couldn't complete.", she started telling him. "You can say he was the reason why I wanted to become a Huntress and travel the world."

Jellal ended up smiling at her. "He seems like a man I wish I could meet." Soon, he would hear sniffling coming from her. Looking at her, he saw that she had begun to cry. "Yang?" Yang soon wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

Frowning from how sad she was, Jellal slipped both of his arms around her to comfort her. "It's okay, Yang..."

"He wanted to take me on his adventures after I graduated...", she sobbed to him. "He wanted to show me what it's like to see another place other than Vale. He promised to first take me to Vacuo, but he never did..." Jellal lightly rubbed her back and tried to calm her down.

"I understand you're upset, but you need to remember...", he began to tell her. "Even though your grandfather's gone, you have others around you that you can share your adventures with. You just don't know them. Or maybe you do know them."

Soon, Yang managed to stop her crying and looked up at Jellal, who wiped one of her tears away with his thumb. "So don't be sad. You have a bright future ahead of you. Whoever you want to share the experience with is up to you." He then gave her a warm smile.

Yang ended up smiling back. "Thanks, Jellal. You're a very nice guy." She then leaned her head onto his shoulder. "How is it that you don't have a girlfriend yet?"

Jellal chuckled lightly. "I don't know. But back in my world, there was one girl I liked. Though I'm not sure if I'll be able to see her again." Yang became curious.

"Who was she?"

Jellal scratched his cheek. "Her name is Erza. She is in the same guild as my friends and is regarded as the strongest female wizard of the guild. And was considered very scary by her piers." Yang couldn't help but chuckle. "So, she's kinda like me?" He nodded to her. "Yup."

Soon, Yang stared at the ground blushing. "Do you still like her?" Jellal shrugged. "I don't know. I feel like she's moved on, so I need to do the same."

Yang then looked at him while still blushing. "Hey. There's something I should say to you. As thanks for making me feel better." Nodding, Jellal looked down at her. "Sure. What is it?"

Taking a few deep breaths, Yang finally spoke up. "I really like you." Just hearing this confession made him blush a bright red, nearly the same red as his tattoo that was over his right eye. No one has ever confessed their love to him. Well, maybe Erza did once.

Jellal rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "I like you too, Yang..." To the both of them, it felt like time had begun to stop. As they knew it, they started into each other's eyes before beginning to lean in. Before their lips could touch, laughter could be heard in a nearby bush. It seems there was someone was there.

Taking notice of this and moving her face away from his, Yang picked up a nearby rock and threw it at the bush. Natsu fell out of the bush with a large bump on his head. "Ouch!" Ruby soon popped out as well. "Well, that escalated very quickly."

"Ruby? Natsu?", Jellal and Yang asked in unison. Natsu quickly stood up and looked at Ruby. "Let's go tell the others!" He started running up the hill, with Ruby following after him. "Yeah! They should hear about this!"

Jellal and Yang immediately stood up and chased after the two. "Hey! Get back here!" Both of the m were smiling while chasing the two up the hill.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter was short. I wanted to make it longer, but was too emotional about today to type anymore. As some of you know, today is the anniversary of RWBY creator Monty Oum's death on February 1st, 2015.** **I remember how I first heard about Monty passing away. I was in English class and I got an alert on my phone from one of my friends on the RWBY forum. He had told me that Monty Oum passed away in his sleep at the hospital. I became saddened at the news and spent the rest of the day in the backroom of my last hour class crying. After I got home, I was thankful that my sister wasn't home because I immediately went to the bathroom and balled my eyes out for nearly an hour. But that didn't stop me from wanting to continue my pursue my dream of working at Rooster Teeth as a voice actor. **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review saying what Monty did to inspire you and how his death affected you on that tragic day.**

**See you guys later.**


	10. Chapter 7

**Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Emerald Forest Part I_

The sky was very clear, the forest was green and quiet, a black bird was flying calmly in the air. Too bad it didn't last long until Ruby, at top speed, accidentally rammed into and killed the poor bird. "Birdie, no!" Followed by her were several other Beacon students participating in the initiation. Ruby had begun firing shots forward with her weapon to slow down and not crash on impact before opening it up and swinging it onto a tree branch. Weiss, meanwhile, summoned white glyphs in the air to soften her landing.

As everyone else was landing in their own unique ways, Natsu, being the typical hothead he was, laughed very loud as he crashed into several giant trees before crashing into the ground as if he were a meteorite. He emerged from the large crater he had created and started laughing loud. "Man, that was fun!"

Kratos managed to grab onto a large tree branch and flipped up onto it to stop himself from crashing. Watching the others fly through the sky, he failed to notice that he had cut his right hand on the branch, but the cut miraculously healed fast. Was this because of his Devil Slayer Magic?

Jellal, who had already landed, was now walking through the forest while looking around for anyone that might be nearby. As he did so, a small growl was heard from a nearby bush. He himself knew that it wasn't a person, so he stood in a fighting stance. Emerging from said bush was an Ursa, which was staring right at him while still growling. It charged right at him, but Jellal was quick to jump over the beast and watched it run into a large tree. The Ursa ended up growling even more before turning around and charging back at him, swiping its claws at him.

Jellal was quick to dodge the attack and managed to defeat the monster by blasting a beam of energy from his hand straight through its body. After the fight, he heard something very fast approaching and turned around. "What was that?" Suddenly,Rai, who had landed as well and decided to run straight through the forest, came running at Jellal, who was quick to move out of the way. Because of this, he ran straight into a tree and let out a small groan in pain before falling to the ground.

The blue haired wizard couldn't help but chuckle as he approached the Dragon Slayer. "Looks like we're partners." Rai only gave him a painful thumbs up as he laid there on the ground.

Meanwhile, Natsu was now in a brutal fist fight with a large number of Beowolves that had come to devour the guy. Too bad for them, Natsu was all fired up. He dashed through the large herd and began knocking each one out cold with a single punch. Once every Beowolf was either dead or knocked out, Natsu started laughing victoriously. "Hahaha! I'm so awesome!" That was when small clapping was heard nearby. It came from Kratos, who had arrived earlier and decided to watch Natsu fight off the monsters."

"I've got to admit, that was very skilled and totally cool.", he smirked. Natsu chuckled after hearing him. "You're just jealous because I beat them all and you didn't." Kratos only chuckled and slapped Natsu in the back, causing him to scream in pain. Natsu had to admit, Kratos had a seriously strong hand. "Let's just go. We're partners now." As he started walking through the woods, Natsu followed after him.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter was too short for you guys. Just wanted to write who was partners with who for now before proceeding onward.**

**Fairy Tail x RWBY Fact!**

**Barbara Dunkelman, the voice actress for Yang Xiao Long of RWBY, is also the voice of Cosmos Morgan from Fairy Tail.**

**See you guys later!~**


	11. Chapter 8

**Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or RWBY. All rights to the characters (except my OCs) go to their official owners.**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Emerald Forest Part II_

As they traveled through the forest, Rai had heard gunshots from far away and looked at one of the directions. "Gunfire?", he asked. Jellal took notice of the sounds and nodded to Rai. "It seems like it." As they continued walking, Rai decided to ask a question that was on his mind. "Say, Jellal? Do you like Yang?" Upon hearing such a question, Jellal couldn't help but blush. "W-Why would you ask me that?" Rai then shrugged. "I dunno. Just wanted to."

As they walked, the sound of a twig was heard and it caused Rai to immediately pick up a nearby rock and throw it at where it was heard. Jellal then looked at Rai with a dumbfounded look. "A rock? Really?" Rai shrugged lightly. "Instincts." Soon, Jaune, now with a cut on his cheek thanks to the rock (somehow), and Pyrrha emerged from said bush. "Ow..."

"Sorry, Jaune.", Rai apologized. Jaune shook his head as he had his hand cover his cut. "It's okay. Just a scratch." Pyrrha walked over to Jaune. "Why didn't you activate your aura?" Jaune looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Huh?"

"Your aura."

"Gesundheit."

Pyrrha became suspicious as she looked at her partner. "Jaune, do you know what aura is?" That was when Jaune scoffed. "Of course I do." He then pointed at her. "Do you know what aura is?" Rai and Jellal then looked at Pyrrha, confused as well. Rai raised his hand before speaking. "We don't. Mind telling us so we can better understand it?" Pyrrha smiled as she nodded to them and looked back at Jaune. "Aura is the manifestation of our soul."

As she started explaining this to the three boys, elsewhere, Ren was walking through the forest all by himself, looking around for anything or anyone. "It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?" Suddenly, Ren stopped in his tracks and looked to his right. it was as if he was sensing something dangerous approaching. "Uh, yeah."

"We have on many occasions.", Rai said to her.

That was when a giant snake-like Grimm, known as a King Taijitu, emerged from behind Ren and quickly slithered around him. The green clad male quickly took a ninja-like stance and prepared to fight the Grimm.

"With practice, our aura can be our shield. Everyone has it. Even animals.", Pyrrha said.

Jellal was amazed at the new information that he was hearing from the redhead. "That's amazing. I never knew that."

"What about monsters?", Jaune asked her. "No." Ren began dodging the giant snake's attacks every time it lunged at him. "The monsters we fight are black at the soul. They are creatures of Grimm." The snake slammed right into him and sent him flying back. He was quick to keep his footing as the King Taijitu slithered around him to try and get him. "The manifestation of anonymity."

As he listened to the story, Rai stared up at the sky and saw a black figure fly through the sky at top speed, so he couldn't make out what it was. "Strange..."

After explaining everything about the Grimm and Aura to the trio, Pyrrha approached Jaune and placed a hand on his right cheek. "Rai, Jellal. Place your hands on Jaune's shoulders. You need to be part of this." Nodding, Rai stood on Jaune's right side and placed his hand on his shoulder while Jellal did the same on his left side. "Now close your eyes and concentrate." The three slowly closed their eyes. "Uhh...okay." Pyrrha did the same thing before opening her eyes wide and her body glowed a bright red and closed them again.

_For it is impassing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite, and distance, and unbound by death. I release your souls. And by my shoulder protect thee._

After finishing this chant, Jaune was glowing a bright white while Rai glowed green and Jellal blue. Pyrrha looked exhausted as Jaune looked at her very worried that she may be hurt. "Pyrrha?"

"It's alright. I used my aura to unlock your guys', but the energy that protects you now is your own.", she explained. She smiled when she noticed that the scratch on Jaune's cheek healed itself. "You have a lot of it." Jaune soon looked at his hands and saw that they were glowing, amazing him as it dimmed away. "Wow..."

The light surrounding Rai and Jellal's bodies also disappeared. Pyrrha turned to look at the two. "You two especially." Rai lightly shrugged. "Being a Dragon Slayer and an ex-Ten Wizard Saint, it's not surprising." Both him and Jellal smiled at the two.

Elsewhere, Ren, having defeated the King Taijitu, and another that had arrived earlier, stored his weapons away before dusting off his sleeves. "Qrrraaww! Qrrraaww!" Ren turned around to see Nora hanging upside down in the tree and smiling big. He smiled back at her. "I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like."

Nora then reached her hand out and lightly poked Ren's nose. "Boop." Ren only kept smiling as she did this.

Another place, Kratos and Natsu had finished fighting off a large pack of Beowolves and had begun walking away to try and find their objective. What they didn't know was that a figure in a black cloak was quietly watching the two from behind a tree before walkingaway. He pulled out his scroll and dialed a number, speaking through it after someone picked up on the other line. "Targets have been found. Should I take them out now?"

_"__No. We need to be patient. Just charging in on them will only drag in attention, especially since their in the middle of an initiation. One that is being recorded by hidden cameras."_

"You do have a point.", the figure said. "What do you want me to do then?"

"_Wait. Follow. Listen. And whatever you do, don't get caught."_

The figure ended up smiling underneath his hood. "Understood." Hanging up his scroll, he switched the call setting to another with pictures of Natsu and Kratos on it. Above it in capital letters read 'THE LIST'. "Soon."

* * *

***le gasp* :O**

**Two new enemies are after the Fire Boys! Their names and appearances will be revealed soon. But not now. Oh, I love mysteries XD**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**RWBY Fact!**

**If it isn't that obvious already, the name of the dust shop from Episode 1, From Dust Till Dawn, is derived from the phrase, From Dusk Till Dawn.**

**See you guys next time!~**


	12. Chapter 9

**Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter 8: A Memorable Battle_

"Find anything yet?", Rai called out to Jellal, who had climbed up the top of a tree to see where the abandoned temple was. He looked down at the Dragon Slayer and shook his head. "Nothing." He proceeded to jump down from the tree and landed on his feet. "This is very challenging. We'll never find the temple at this rate." Eventually, the two returned to where Jaune and Pyrrha were and the four started walking through the forest again.

Elsewhere, Kratos and Natsu had managed to find the temple on their own and started looking around it. What surprised them was that on the many stone podiums there were different types of chess pieces. Some were yellow while some were black. Some pieces were already gone. "Looks like we weren't the first ones to get here.", Natsu said. Kratos nodded in agreement to what he said. "Yeah."

At that very moment, Blake and Yang arrived and saw that the Slayers we're already there. "What's up, guys?", Yang asked, waving to them. Natsu smiled when he saw the two and walked over to them. "Hey. You guys just got here too?" Blake shrugged to him. "Obviously. It's not like this place is hard to find."

Near a rocky cave just far away from the temple, Jaune, Pyrrha, Rai, and Jellal were staring at it as if they were very cautious to enter. "Think this is it?", Jaune asked. Very soon, the four were walking inside while Jaune was holding a torch in his hand. Pyrrha looked very concerned at the moment while walking. "I'm not sure this is it..." Rai ended up nodding in agreement as he looked around. "I totally agree. Maybe this is just a cave."

Jaune sighed as he turned to the others. "Guys, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for maybe 5 more feet?" Suddenly, Jaune tripped over on his feet and dropped the torch into a small puddle. Jaune stood back up and, though it was now dark, was clearly upset. "Do you feel that?", Pyrrha asked while looking around. "Soul crushing regret?", Jaune asked. "No, it's...warm." Jellal had noticed the warm feeling from inside the cave and had now become suspicious. Weren't caves supposed to be cold, not warm? Strange.

Back at the temple, the other two teams were deciding on what chess piece to take back with them. Yang was staring at a yellow knight piece before deciding to grab it and hold it up for Blake to see. "How about a cute little pony?" Blake smiled as she rolled her eyes. "Sure." Kratos eventually grabbed a yellow king chess piece and tossed it to Natsu, who was quick to catch it. "Got what we came here to get. What now?", Kratos stated. The others shrugged to him.

Walking until they reached the end of the cave, they sighted something that was floating and glowing a bright yellow. Jaune ended up smiling big. "That's the relic!" As he tried to grab it, the yellow thing pulled away before he could. "Hey! Bad relic!" Jaune would then jump at it and was successful at grabbing it. "Gotcha!" Suddenly, Pyrrha, Rai, and Jellal all looked very scared when they realized what Jaune was holding onto. "Jaune..." Red lights soon lit up to reveal that the thing Jaune was holding onto was the stinger of a Deathstalker.

Jaune ended up screaming so loud and high pitched that it could be heard from the temple by the other teams. Having heard the scream, Yang turned to the direction it was heard from. "Some girl's in trouble!" Blake became very concerned upon hearing the scream. "Blake, did you hear that?"

Though Jaune was still screaming from inside the cave, Pyrrha and the two men were quick to run out of the cave. The Deathstalker burst out of the cave while Jaune was holding onto the stinger for dear life. The Deathstalker roared loud as it tried flinging the young man off its stinger. "Why?! Pyrrha! Jellal! Rai! This is not the relic! It's not! Do something!" Rai and Pyrrha had drawn their weapons while Jellal had taken a defensive stance. "Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-" before she could even finish, the Grimm was able to fling Jaune off its stinger and into the air, causing him to scream again. "...go." Turning back to the large Grimm, Pyrrha scratched the back of her head nervously before making a run for it.

The Deathstalker proceeded to follow after her through the forest, leaving both Jellal and Rai behind to watch. "And it's going after Pyrrha, not us.", Rai said, lowering his sword. "What do we do now?" Before he could even say anything, a loud hiss could be heard from behind them. When the two turned around to see what it was, it was a large spider Grimm, also known as a Recluse. It had white armor with red details on its back, legs, and head while the rest of its body was black and its eyes were red.

Upon seeing such a thing, Rai fell back onto the ground unconscious. Jellal had saw this and was quick to make him stand back up. "This isn't the time for your phobia to kick in! Run!" Now standing again, Rai started running with Jellal down the same direction where Pyrrha and the Deathstalker went, the Recluse following after them.

* * *

"Ruby!", Weiss shouted to Ruby as they were holding onto something with black feathers.

"I told you this was a terrible idea!"

"We're fine! Stop worrying!"

"I am so far beyond worrying!"

"In a good way?!"

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!"

"Well, why don't we just jump?!"

"What are you, insane?!"

No response was heard as Ruby was now gone. "Oh, you insufferable little red-"

Yang looked at Blake, who was staring up at the sky and pointing at something. She was waving at her to try and get her attention. "Blake, did you hear that? What should we d-" Suddenly, she looked up to see Ruby flying straight towards them. "HEADS UP!" Before she could crash into the ground, Jaune flew right into Ruby and both crashed into a nearby tree. Ruby, now laying on a branch, was dizzy and confused as to what just happened. "What was that?" Shaking her head, she looked up to see Jaune hanging upside down on a branch. "Hey Ruby..."

Walking over to the two girls, Kratos and Natsu were equally confused at the moment. "Did your sister just fall from the sky?", Blake asked. Yang was about to answer, but nearby, an Ursa was roaring and flailing its paws around before being shot by something and falling dead to the ground. On its back was Nora, who had used the beast as a ride. "Yeehaw!" She rolled off the dead Grimm and stood back up with a sad look on her face. "Awww. It's broken." Nora then jumped back on it and looked at it as Ren came running in and was now trying to catch his breath.

"Nora? Please...don't ever do that again.", he begged. After catching his breath, he looked up to notice that the hyper girl was now gone. Nora was now at the temple staring at a yellow Rook chess piece. She grabbed it and began to cheer. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She was interrupted by Ren yelling at her. "NORA!" Nora chuckled and saluted like a soldier as she skipped back over to him. "Coming, Ren!"

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?", Natsu asked while dumbfounded. Yes, even he knew what an Ursa was. Being in Remnant and learning from the books (Thanks to Kratos) helped him understand what kind of creatures lurked in the world. Yang tried to answer once again, but was again interrupted when they saw Pyrrha running towards them with the Deathstalker right behind her. "Jaune!"

"Pyrrha!", Jaune shouted back when he saw his partner in danger. Ruby stood up and jumped down from the tree. "Ruby!", Jaune called to her.

Ruby rolled on the ground and stood up next to the others. "Ruby?" Seeing her sister, Ruby became very happy and went in for a hug. "Yang!" before that could even happen, Nora got in between them with a happy expression on her face. "Nora!" Natsu couldn't help but laugh when he saw such a funny moment happen in front of him.

Kratos turned to see the Deathstalker still chasing the redheaded warrior. "Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" That when Yang grew extremely angry from having been interrupted multiple time. "I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" As the two seconds flew by fast, Ren had made his way to the others and was once again out of breath. Ruby would then tap Yang's shoulder while staring up at the sky. "Um...Yang?"

In the sky, Weiss was holding onto the Nevermore's talon for dear life while visibly scared. "How could you leave me?!" The others stared up at the sky, specifically at the Nevermore and Weiss.

"I said jump.", Ruby said.

"She's gonna fall.", Blake replied.

"She'll be fine.", Ruby replied.

"She's falling.", Ren stated.

Having gotten himself off the branch, Jaune looked up to see that Weiss was falling out of the sky. Taking this opportunity, he jumped straight for her and was able to catch her in his arms. He smiled while holding her in his arms. "Just dropping in?" Eventually, they both realized that they were still in the air and both hung onto each other. "Oh God..." They began falling, their weapons following after them. "Nooooo!"

Kratos ended up sighing after seeing such stupidity happen. "I got 'em." He ran straight for them with such speed. As Jaune landed flat on his belly, Kratos jumped onto his back so that he could catch Weiss in his arms. She couldn't help blush and look away from him. "My hero..." Jaune was now groaning in pain from the weight on his back. "My back..."

"Can this day get any weirder?", Ruby asked while seeing the scene in front of her. Suddenly, Rai, who was screaming, and Jellal came running out of the forest with the Recluse behind them. "Oh cool! It's a Recluse!", Nora exclaimed in excitement. Ren looked at her with a surprised look. "Cool?! That thing is extremely dangerous!" At the same time, Weiss, having gotten out of Kratos' arms, had summoned a glyph that froze the Recluse's legs on the ground with ice, allowing the two to get away safely. "Thank you!", Rai called out as he ran with Jellal to the others. Just as they made it, Pyrrha was thrown straight to the ground in front of the others. "Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!"

Ruby turned to look at her sister. "Not if I can help it." She then charged at the Deathstalker with her scythe now drawn. She failed to lay even a scratch on the creature as it hit her and made her fall to the ground. Ruby slowly stood back up. "D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Turning back to the Grimm and firing one shot at it, she began walking back to where the others were. The Deathstalker started chasing her as yang began running towards her. "Ruby!"

As the sisters ran towards each other, the Nevermore from earlier began to fly towards them, firing large feathers at the red hooded girl. One was able to pin her hood to the ground as multiple almost hit Yang, causing her to fall to the ground. Ruby was now trying to free herself from the feather. Yang got up on her knees and looked to see Ruby trying to escape. "Ruby, get out of there!"

"I'm trying!", she yelled back while pulling on her hood. Very soon, the Deathstalker was right in front of her and prepared to strike her down with its stinger. Yang reached out for her sister, but a white figure passed by her with blinding speed and the sound of ice cracking was heard. "You are so childish.", Weiss' voice was heard. Ruby, having braced herself, looked up to see Weiss in front of her and ice around them. "Weiss?"

"And dimwitted, and hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style.", Weiss continued saying to her. "And I suppose, I can be a bit...difficult. But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this if you quit trying to show off, I'll be...nicer." Ruby looked at Weiss. "I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Weiss didn't look convinced at that moment. "You're fine." As she started walking away, Ruby sighed and placed her hands together. "Normal knees..." Looking at the Deathstalker, she saw that Weiss had frozen its stinger to the ground with ice. "Whoa!" Yang was quick to run over to Ruby and give her a hug. "So happy you're okay!"

The Nevermore was now circling around in the air, waiting for its prey. "Guys! That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?", he told them while pointing up at the sky. "Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us.", Weiss replied, referring to the relics. "She's right.", Ruby responded to the others. "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs." Weiss smiled as she listened to what Ruby was saying. "There's no point in fighting these things." Jaune ended up smiling as well. "Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind." Soon, Ruby grabbed a yellow knight chess piece while Jaune grabbed a yellow rook chess piece and Rai picked up a yellow queen chess piece.

The group soon saw that the Deathstalker and the Recluse were close to breaking out of their icy traps. "Time we left.", Ren said to the others. "Right. Let's go.", Ruby said as she and the others started running through the forest. Before he could start running with them, Rai was stopped by Kratos, who was smiling at him. "What?", Rai asked his older brother. "You wanted to save her from the Grimm, didn't you?" Rai ended up scratching the back of his head and slowly nodded to him. "I would of, but Weiss got to her first." Kratos chuckled and patted Rai's back. "Don't worry. You'll beat her to her next time. Let's go." The two brothers soon began running after the others.

* * *

Soon, the 12 people found themselves in a large abandoned ruins just close to a large clip. They are forced to hide behind different walls to keep themselves from being seen by the Nevermore. As they hid there, Jaune turned to see that both the Nevermore and the Recluse had broken free from their restraints and were now charging towards the teams. "Oh, man, run!" Everyone began running away from the creatures some started fighting them.

"Jellal, watch my back!", Natsu shouted to him as he charged at the Deathstalker. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu punched the creature with a powerful and fiery punch, sending it flying a few feet before running back to the others. Forced to run onto the bridge now that the Deathstalker was blocking the other side, the teams attempted to run to the other side. But the Nevermore soon flew straight into the bridge and destroyed almost half of it, separating the teams.

Each team was now fighting one Grimm:

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang Vs. The Nevermore

Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren Vs. The Deathstalker

Kratos, Natsu, Rai, and Jellal Vs. The Recluse.

During Jaune and the others' battle, Jaune was able to figure out how to defeat the Grimm. Earlier, Ren was able to injure the Deathstalker's stinger severely before being thrown into a wall. Now, the stinger was close to falling off. "Pyrrha!", he shouted to her. Knowing what she needed to do, Pyrrha threw her shield at the creature's tail and severed it's stinger, causing it to pierce into its head. "Nora, nail it!" Nora was quick to act. "Head's up!" Jumping onto Pyrrha's shield and firing a single shot to throw herself up into the air, Nora fell back down and used her hammer to slam the stinger into the Deathstalker. The force not only killed it, but it caused Jaune and Pyrrha to be launched over to the cliff and land safely as Nora was able to get onto the cliff as well. They had won their battle.

Now onto the girl's fight. Yang was now on a piece of ruins as she fired multiple shots at the Nevermore using her gauntlets. She would then jump into the air and jumped into the creatures mouth, but kept its mouth open so that she wouldn't be eaten and began unleashing rounds into the Grimm's mouth. "I! HOPE! YOU'RE! HUNGRY!" Yang then jumped out of its mouth and onto a bridge as the Nevermore flew into a wall. it was able to get its footing back and turned around before roaring. Weiss passed by Yang at top speed and used her Semblance to pin the creature down by its tail with ice so that it wouldn't escape.

Running back to the others, Blake and Yang had created a catapult using the rope on Blake's weapon as Ruby jumped on it with her feet on the blade of her scythe. Weiss also created a glyph so that it would keep Ruby in place before launching. "Of course you would come up with this idea.", she told her. "Think you can make the shot?", Ruby asked her. "Hmph. Can I?" Ruby became confused and looked at Weiss. "Can-" She was then interrupted by her. "Of course I can!" That was when at that moment, Ruby was launched into the air straight at the Nevermore, driving her scythe into its neck and landing on the cliff.

Weiss was quick to summon multiple glyphs going from Ruby up to the top of the cliff. This helped Ruby run up the cliff at top speed, dragging the nevermore with her. Once reaching the top, Ruby used all her strength to decapitate it. They had won their battle.

Meanwhile, Kratos and the others were in a heated battle with the Recluse, which was crawling on the cliff and firing balls of web at them. Jellal was doing his best to distract the creature by firing bright beams of light at it. Though this didn't kill the creature. The recluse then lunged off the cliff to try and get Jellal. Just before it had the chance to grab him, Rai fired straight at it and punched it with a lightning enhanced fist. "**Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!**" The recluse was sent flying back into the cliff. While the battle kept going on, Kratos was trying to think of a strategy to kill it. That was when a memory appeared in his head.

(**Flashback**)

_"Listen up, Kratos. It's time I give you some words of advice.", Makarov told him while he sat on the bar counter of the guild while Kratos stood there in front of him. _

_"Even though you may be a Fire Devil Slayer, that doesn't mean you're the most powerful Fire Wizard out there. I've seen a lot of Fire Wizards out there during my life, but so far, the best I've seen are those of you and Natsu. Remember though it is believed that the Devil is the Lord of Fire, even he can be defeated by the flames of a Dragon."_

(**Flashback ended)**

Just remembering those words of advice from his master helped him with finding a strategy.

(***cue Fairy Tail Main Theme***)

"Jellal! Send the Recluse flying! I have an idea!", Kratos shouted as he ran over to Rai and Natsu. "Here's the plan." As the three went over the plan, Jellal started running on the cliff towards the Recluse, firing a barrage of beams at it. This got its attention and it crawled straight for him. Taking the opportunity, Jellal slid right under the creature and fired what appeared to be a very large beam of light under it and sent it flying over the ruins just above everyone. Rai, now on his hands, had Natsu's feet on his, for he was ready to launch him into the air, similar to how Weiss launched Ruby. "Kratos, now!"

Hearing the signal, Kratos had ran up the side of one of the pillars and jumped into the air. "**Fire Devil's**...**Soaring Breath!**" That was when he fired a large ball of fire from his mouth straight down to where Natsu and Rai were. "What is he doing?!", Pyrrha exclaimed when she saw what was happening. Smirking, Natsu caught the fireball in his hands and, using his magic, swallowed the entire thing up and sighed in satisfaction. "Thanks for the meal, Kratos!" Everyone else nearby was in shock upon seeing what Natsu just did.

"Did he really just eat that entire ball of fire?!", Weiss exclaimed in complete shock. Now fired up, Natsu was ready for battle. "Fire in the hole!" Rai used his Lightning Magic to launch Natsu straight into the air towards the Grimm. Fire began to engulf Natsu's body as he used it to his advantage. "**Fire Dragon's Cosmic Tornado!**" Spinning like a tornado, he flew straight into the Recluse's body, tearing a very large hole in its body and killing it. Its body fell into the canyon just below as Natsu landed on the cliff just far away from Ruby. The battle was officially over.

The others stood there in shock as they had just saw what Natsu had just did. "He killed the Recluse.", Ren said slowly. Nora was now extremely excited and started jumping up and down. "And in an awesome way! Better than us!" Standing there on the cliff, Natsu held his hands in fists as he let out a victorious roar, similar to when he first defeated Laxus.

(***Fairy Tail Main Theme End***)

* * *

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark.", Ozpin called out as four students stood on the stage. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as...Team CRDL (Cardinal). Lead by...Cardin Winchester." Everyone in the audience began clapping as the new team left the stage. Jaune and his team stepped onto the stage after them.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as...Team JNPR (Juniper)." Everyone started clapping for them. Nora laughed happily as she hugged Ren. "Lead by...Jaune Arc!" Jaune became very surprised upon hearing that he was the team leader while Pyrrha smiled right at him. "Huh? L-Lead by...?" Ozpin looked at the young man. "Congratulations, young man." Pyrrha happily pulled Jaune by his shoulder, though it caused him to fall down and people in the audience to laugh.

"Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long." Ruby and her team were now on the stage. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as...Team RWBY (Ruby). Lead by...Ruby Rose." Weiss was surprised to hear that Ruby was the leader of the team and not her, while Ruby ended up smiling. The audience started clapping, even whistling. Yang then hugged her sister. "I'm so proud of you!"

"And finally Kratos Sinclair, Raitsumaru Sinclair, Natsu Dragneel, and Jellal Fernandes. The four of you retrieved the white king and queen pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as...Team KRNJ (Carnage). Lead by...Kratos Sinclair." That was almost everyone in the audience began to cheer very loud for the new team. Natsu and Rai waved at everyone happily, Kratos had a smile on his face while his arms were crossed, and Jellal started clapping with everyone else. "Looks like things are shaping up to be an...interesting year.", Ozpin declared as he smiled at the new teams.

* * *

Elsewhere, in an abandoned warehouse somewhere in Vale, Roman Torchwick was standing in front of a table with a map of Vale on the wall while listening to something on the radio. He would then set it down on the table before letting out a disappointing sigh and lighting a cigar in his mouth for him to smoke. Very soon, a White Fang member came up behind him with a crate on a cart with him. Roman then gave him some Lien as payment. "Open it." The member complied and opened the crate, revealing rows of Dust crystals inside.

Near them, Dean Villiers, a young man with spiky red hair and white streaks, wearing black military like clothing with a trench coat and a silver cross with a silver star in the center around his neck with a chain, was leaning against the wall while watching a recording of Team KRNJ's fight against the Recluse on his scroll. Not looking impressed, he pocketed his scroll and walked over to where Roman was.

"We managed to secure this much from a factory just downtown from here. We plan to hit a ship that's going to be bringing larger crates of Dust here from the Schnee Dust Company in a few months.", he told him. "You in or not?" Inspecting a blue Dust crystal from the crate, Roman looked at Dean for a bit before giving him a straight answer. "We're gonna need more men."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this new chapter of KRNJ! Finally, the teams have been formed! I'm not gonna lie, I just typed up this chapter and let me tell you, it took me 5 hours to type. My fingers hurt. My normal chapters usually take me a few days or weeks, but this is the fastest time I've ever written a chapter. And it is by far my longest. I'm very proud of it.**

**RWBY Fact!**

**In the first episode of Volume 2, Mercury and Emerald referred to Tukson as a puma. This was a reference from the episode "Red Gets A Delivery" of Red Vs Blue made by both Church and Tucker.**

**See you guys next time!**


	13. Special Chapter: KRNJ At Night

**This is just a short chapter, telling how Team KRNJ sleeps at night. I hope you all like it. Enjoy!~**

* * *

_Special Chapter: KRNJ At Night_

* * *

_Every night, most people enjoy a peaceful night of sleep and not having to worry about anything else. Well, that's not the case for Team KRNJ of Beacon. This is what happened on their first night at Beacon Academy._

* * *

It was the middle of the night for the brand new teams of Beacon and they were all asleep after such a long day. Though there was one problem. Natsu was snoring loud in his sleep as his teammates were standing right there by his bed. They were wearing sleepwear they had recently bought and looked a bit irritated. It was 2 AM and they were supposed to wake up at 7, so this was something they needed to deal with.

"Since when does he snore loud?", Rai asked with his arms crossed. Both Kratos and Jellal shrugged. "How are we supposed to sleep when he's making so much noise?", Jellal questioned. Natsu only continued to snore loud. "Any plans, guys?", Kratos asked. With a nod, Rai pulled out a roll of duct tape and ripped off a piece before Jellal took it away from him. "No. Besides duct tape." Rai sighed when it was taken from him. "Fine. How about this?"

That was when Rai pulled out a baseball bat from out of nowhere and prepared to beat Natsu with it, but that was also taken away by Kratos. "Anything else that doesn't involve physical harm to him?" Jellal soon thought of something and first snapped his fingers. "I have a good idea."

Soon, the three were outside Team RWBY's dorm with Jellal knocking on the door. The one to answer was Yang, who was wearing her PJs and looked tired. "Hey guys. Something wrong?", she asked them. "Can we sleep here for tonight?" Soon, Blake, looking tired as well, walked over with a confused look. "Why?"

"Well, we just discovered that Natsu snores really loud in his sleep.", Jellal explained to them. with a shrug, Yang and Blake allowed the three boys into their dorm to sleep for the night.

* * *

_After that, Kratos, Rai, and Jellal sneak out every night to sleep in either Team RWBY's or Team JNPR's dorm so they won't have to deal with Natsu's snoring. But don't worry, they managed to sneak back in the next morning so that Natsu doesn't find out._

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter because I promise I will never write another one like that again. Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been really busy with real life stuff lately, but I promise to update more than usual.**

**Fairy Tail Fact!**

**If it wasn't obvious enough, Juvia's home in Magnolia is fill with everything involving Gray. Talk about obsession. XD**

**See you guys next time!~**


	14. Chapter 10

**Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! **

* * *

_Chapter 9: School Time_

It was now officially the first day of Beacon Academy. The first couple of classes rolled by, as well as lunch, and now it was the final class of the day. Professor Port's class. It wasn't a normal class like most, for most of the time, Port only talked about his past experiences as a Huntsman.

Suddenly, Team KRNJ came bursting into the classroom late and all four fell to the ground, mainly due to them running against each other. Port had to stop his story just to look at the boys. "Boys, you are 10 minutes late to my class. Explain yourselves." Standing up and dusting himself off, Jellal bowed his head to the teacher. "Forgive us. We got lost around the school."

"Ah. A fine young man with the right attitude of a real Huntsman. Please, go and sit down with your team.", Port said with a cheery voice. Jellal nodded and he and his teammates walked to their appropriate seats. "As I was saying, students. A true Huntsman must be honorable, dependable, strategic, well-educated, and wise." As he said these, Weiss took notice of both Ruby and Natsu goofing off instead of paying attention to what the teacher was saying.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?", he asked his students.

Weiss was the first to raise her hand, alongside Kratos. "I do, sir!", both said in unison. "Well then, let's find out!" Turning around, he looked at a large cage that was holding two creatures inside as they were trying to escape. Both Weiss and Kratos stepped forward, Weiss wielding her sword while Kratos just took a fighting stance.

"Go Kratos!", Rai and Natsu both cheered for him. Jellal kept quiet, but gave his leader a quick thumbs off. Kratos smiled at his teammates as he kept his stance.

"Gooo Weiss!", Yang cheered.

Blake held a small flag in her hand that said 'RWBY' on it. "Fight well!"

"Yeah! Represent Teeeeam RWBY!", Ruby cheered out loud. Weiss turned to look at her. "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

Soon, Port opened the cage with his double bladed axe and two Boarbatusks came squealing out and charged at the two students. Kratos was able to dodge his enemy while Weiss was trying her best to kill hers. Several times, Ruby yelled at her to aim for the belly, but Weiss became angry and yelled back at her to stay out of it.

In the end, Kratos was able to defeat his Boarbatusk by punching straight into its belly, killing it instantly. Soon after, Weiss was able to stab hers in the stomach with her rapier. Both have won. "Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntsman and Huntress n training!", Port announced to the students.

"Woohoo! Nice one, Kratos!", Natsu and Rai both cheered in unison. Kratos simply smiled at the two before turning to Weiss, seeing her glare at her team leader. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay _vigilant_! Class dismissed!"

Weiss then marched out of the classroom in anger as her team and Jaune watcher her. "Sheesh. What's with her?" The others were very confused as they all wondered the same thing.

* * *

Walking down the hallway, Weiss was stopped by both Natsu and Ruby, who wanted to talk to her about what just happened. "Weiss!" Weiss turned around to look at the two. "What?", she asked. "What's wrong with you? Why are you being-"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?", Weiss interrupted angrily. "You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!" Ruby ened up scoffing. "What did I do?" Weiss became angrier. "That's just it. You've done _nothing_ to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!" Ruby was very confused as she heard her. "You need to calm down, Weiss.", Natsu said to her. Weiss turned to look at the Slayer. "And you need to butt out!", she said bluntly.

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team.", Ruby said, trying to talk some sense into her. She only looked at her with an upset look before crossing her arms and turning away. "Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake." She then started walking away.

Heartbroken by what she heard, Ruby stared at the ground and was close to tears but Natsu calmly placed a hand on her back to comfort her. "Ignore what she said. You'll be a great leader." Suddenly, Ozpin appeared behind the two, holding a cup of coffee in one hand and his cane in the other. "Hmm... Now that didn't seem to go very well." Ruby looked at the headmaster with a sad look. "Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" Ozpin simply looked at her. "That remains to be seen."

Walking outside, Weiss found Professor Port and Kratos chatting with each other about what happened in class. "You did an excellent job taking down that Grimm, my boy! You'll have no trouble at all with passing my class!" Kratos smiled and nodded to the older man. "Thank you, Professor."

Soon, Weiss came walking over to the two. "Professor Port!" Port and Kratos turned around to see her. "Ah, Miss Schnee! And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?", he asked her. Kratos had his arms crossed as he looked at the heiress. "I... I enjoyed your lecture!"

"Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true Huntress in you.", he told her.

Weiss then smiled at him. "You really think so?"

"Most surely!", he stated. Kratos soon noticed that Weiss looked rather upset. "Is something wrong? You look upset."

Finally, Weiss spoke up. "Well... I-I think I should have been the leader of Team RWBY!"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Believe me guys, I wanted to make this chapter longer, but my busy schedule here at school won't let me. But I promise you all that part 2 of this chapter will be posted soon. Don't lose faith in me yet!**

**RWBY Fact!**

**The Shopkeeper is most likely based on Nurse Joy from Pokemon. Why? Mainly because everywhere anyone goes in the entire series, the shopkeeper is seen as the owner of a lot of stores. It's become so popular that it's also featured in RWBY Chibi.**

**See you guys next time!~**


	15. Chapter 11: Announcement

**Hey guys, this is Strife Airay.**

**As you know, RWBY Volume 4 is next Saturday and I'm really excited for it. I know some of you are waiting for me to post a new chapter for KRNJ and KRNJ Volume 2, but that's gonna have to wait.**

**I'm here to announce that once RWBY Volume 4 starts, KRNJ and KRNJ Volume 4 will be put on hold. I am not stopping the stories, but I want to focus on my new fanfic crossover that is to celebrate the new season. It is called RWBY Volume 4: The Red Lion. It is a crossover of RWBY and Voltron: Legendary Defender.**

**It's about Keith, the Red Paladin from Voltron: Legendary Defender, being transported to the world of Remnant after Team Voltron's conflict with Zarkon in the season finale. There, he joins forces with Ruby, Nora, Jaune, and Ren, or Team RNJR, to restore peace to their world.**

**I know it doesn't sound like a great fanfic, but I have always thought about what it would be like if the two series were to collide. If you want to check it out, please do because I already posted the prologue for the story and will post the next chapter once RWBY Volume 4 starts.**

**Other than that, thank you so much for following my stories and giving them so much love. I can't wait to start and finish them so that I can start on Volume 3 afterwards. I couldn't have done it without you guys.**

**See you guys in my new fanfic!~**


End file.
